Barred
by Dirty Talkin' Edward contest
Summary: Drug runner Edward is always called away from the road when he passes a certain establishment. He knows all his dirty desires can be fulfilled in that bar, and he never takes no for an answer. Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest.


**Contest Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

**Title: **Barred

**Pairing: **Edward and Bella

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Drug runner Edward is always called away from the road when he passes a certain establishment. He knows all his dirty desires can be fulfilled in that bar, and he never takes no for an answer.

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I'd been on the road for hours; I didn't really have time to stop. These _packages_ didn't deliver themselves, but someone in this town always drew me back. I couldn't keep away even if I tried.

I pulled my Harley up outside the bar, looking up at the bright red neon sign. This place never changed. Just like the person who owned it.

I knew she'd be pissed to see me. We'd fight while I drank, then by the end of the night, I'd be fucking the shit out of her sweet pussy. It was always the same with us, and it was making my dick twitch just thinking about it.

Nothing ever felt as good as her heavenly body. She was the only woman who could take my sexual rage and dirty mouth. I knew she got a kick from it, too. I could work her into a frenzy before I'd even touched her.

Slipping out of my leather jacket, I hung it up in my usual spot as I walked into the bar with my bag. I ran my hands through my sweaty hair, scanning the crowd for her.

"You must have a death wish, Cullen," a voice called from behind me. I turned to see one of her blonde waitresses glaring at me.

"Where is she?"

"She's out the back changing a barrel. Hey, you can't go behind there…" I ignored the blonde. Those beer barrels were fucking heavy. I placed my packages in her safe on the way. She and I were the only ones who knew the code, so it was safe.

Her long slender back was the first thing I saw. She was fixing a new pump, her ass in the air. I couldn't stop my wandering hands. Damn her little mini skirts.

I'd only stroked her ass for a second when she turned around, snapping my hand back. She knew how to look after herself. It was one of the many things I loved about her.

"Fucking hell," I groaned, clutching my hand. "That hurt!" I wasn't lying, either. It fucking killed.

"You're not fucking welcome here, Asshole!" The wrath in her eyes was making my cock stand at attention. I knew what desires she held when she was this worked up.

"Bella, Baby," I tried to soothe, reaching for her.

"Don't fucking, _Baby_, me. Get the fuck out of my bar!" Bella hit my chest, shoving me back as hard as she could. "I fucking mean it, Edward. I can't do this shit anymore. I'm fucking done!"

"You're done?" I questioned, pushing her against the wall. Her breath caught as my hands grazed down her cleavage. "You're not fucking done. Do you know why?" She remained silent as I cupped her left breast roughly. "Because no one can fuck your pussy like me and you fucking know it. I bet you're dripping wet just thinking about the positions I'm going to fuck you in later. I _will_ be fucking your pussy later, Bella, don't you fucking dare deny it."

"Fuck you," she spat, trying to act unaffected by my words, but I knew her better than that.

"Is that a request?" I mused, cupping her sex. She groaned as I pressed my fingers against her folds, parting them, rubbing her clit through her panties. "I could fuck you right here if that's what you wanted." she threw her head back as I began to increase the speed of my fingers. "Anyone could walk in and see me fucking you with my fingers. Do you want a member of staff to see how much of a wanton slut you are?"

"Ugh, fuck," she moaned.

"Do you want to cum?" Bella's eyes rolled toward the back of her head. She was almost there; that much was obvious. I could feel her dampness from her panties as she began to tremble around my fingers. "You're so fucking wet. I can't wait to slide my cock into that warm pussy of yours later." With those words, she came undone and crashed around me.

"We're _not_ fucking done," I whispered into her ear as I removed my fingers. "I'll wait at the bar until closing time. Then your pussy is _mine_ for the night." I didn't wait for a response.

"You're still here then?" the blonde called as I perched on a stool at the bar.

"Yep, I'll have a beer please, Blondie."

"My name is _Rose_," she snarled.

"Darling, I really couldn't give a shit. I just want a fucking beer." Blondie slammed a bottle in front of me and stormed off.

"Do you have to piss my staff of every time you visit?" Bella glared from behind the bar.

"Why? Does it make you jealous?"

"You're such a jackass. Why do I put up with your shit?" she muttered, collecting some empty glasses near me.

"Because I have a huge cock and know what to do with it," I pointed out casually, winking.

"That's debatable," she teased with a gleam in her eyes.

"I'm going to make good use of that smart mouth of yours later."

"If I let you," she countered before turning around. I watched her sexy ass strut off to serve a customer. Oh, she would let me at her pussy. I wasn't going to have it any other way.

I loved watching Bella work. There were so many opportunities for me to ogle her. When she bent down to get beers from the fridges, it gave me the perfect view of her delectable ass. When she wiped a table down, my eyes would be drawn toward the tops of her tits. I noticed she was wearing a pink lace bra tonight…the same color as her panties. I couldn't wait to strip her down to her underwear later. I loved to tease her body—worship every inch of her soft skin—before stripping her completely naked.

"Is that all you need me for, Bella?" Blondie asked, grabbing her bag.

"Yeah. Thanks, Rose. I'll see you tomorrow." With one cold glance toward me, Blondie left and I watched Bella lock the door.

"Oh, you're locking the door. That means you _do_ want me to stay," I commented, standing up and stalking toward her. My entire body was on fire. I'd been watching her glorious figure for over three hours and wanted to devour her.

"You've got a lot of making up to do," she murmured with obvious desire.

"Strip for me, Baby, and I'll start right now." Bella didn't need to be told twice. She stood before me in a matter of seconds in just her sexy-as-fuck pink underwear.

"Mm…where do I start?" I mused, circling her while taking in every curve of her body, from the soft mounds of her breasts to her tight, luscious ass. Her pert cheeks were peeking out of her panties. I ran my fingertips down the curve of the left one, watching her body shudder from my simple touch. Bella knew as well as me of the power I could wield over her body. I had the feeling she was reminiscing about the last time I was here. "Shall I throw you on your bar and eat your delicious pussy? Mm…no. Maybe I should just bend you over this table and ram my cock into your pussy first? So many possibilities…I hope you're customers aren't watching through the window because I have no intention of turning the lights off this time…" I trailed off, pulling her against me so her back was touching my chest. "I want your pussy, Bella."

"Ugh…please, Edward, fucking get on with it!"

"Maybe I'll make you wait," I whispered, running my hands down her stomach. "You'll need to tell me how much you want my cock before I let you have it." I stopped at the waistband of her panties, sucking on her neck.

"Ugh, fuck…I want it. Fuck yes!"

"You're such a naughty girl. Do your customers know how much of a slut you are?" Bella shook her head, moaning as my hand slipped inside her panties. She threw her arms around my neck from behind, using my body to help her stand as I slid my fingers in between her wet folds. "You're dripping! You want my throbbing cock, don't you?"

"Ugh…yes…yes!"

I began to play with her clit, rubbing frantically up and down. Bella's arms began to loosen so I wrapped my free arm around her waist to hold her in place.

"I wonder if anyone can see me fucking you like this," I growled, biting down on her neck. "They can watch, but not touch. This is _mine_!" I sunk deeper into her pussy, circling my fingers to caress her G spot.

"Holy…ugh…yes…yours."

"Fucking take it," I snarled, thrusting two fingers inside her. "My cock is going here once you've cum on my fingers. I want you as slick as possible so I can pound the shit out of your pussy."

"E…Edward, shit…fuck, I'm go…FUCK, YES! " Bella exploded around my fingers before she could finish her sentence.

I didn't give her chance to catch her breath. I slammed her over the nearest table and pulled her panties down her legs. "Step," I ordered as they fell to the floor. When she did as she was told, I pulled her legs further apart and licked my lips at the sight of her glistening pussy. "Oh, you're going to get it so hard tonight," I cooed, undoing my pants to free my leaking cock. I stepped in between her legs to line myself up. Rubbing my cock over her clit a few times earned a low moan from Bella as she lay face down over the table. Her hands were gripping the edges for support because she _knew_ I was about to unleash pure rage on her drenched pussy.

I slammed in balls deep with my first thrust, gripping her ass roughly. "Fucking take it you dirty little slut! Take my fucking cock! I know you want it!" I snarled, plunging in and out at a maddening pace. Bella was all groans and pants as I lost myself.

When she clenched around my cock, milking me dry, I pulled her ass toward me, pushing even deeper inside.

"U…ugh…E…Edward…so deep."

"Are you going to argue about the size of my cock now?" Bella shook her head, scratching at the table with her nails. "I'm going to flip you over. I want to play with your tits before I cum in your sweet pussy."

"Jesus, Edward," Bella panted as I quickly flipped her over and pulled her bra cups down. Her hands found my hair and pulled it roughly as I attacked her breasts, sucking and biting them until they were pink and pebbled.

"I think it's time for me to cum in that pretty pussy of yours."

"I think you have an obsession with my pussy," Bella commented, giggling as I parted her legs more.

"My cock sure does," I smirked, grabbing her thighs to use them as leverage. I slid easily into her hot sex. "So fucking wet and hot," I muttered, starting a slower pace this time. "Do you like that, Baby? The feel of my cock against your pussy walls?" Bella moaned, arching her back. "I wish you could see what I can." I looked down at my cock as I thrusted in and out of her glistening pussy. "It's a fucking masterpiece." Lifting her up, I grabbed her ass and positioned her at an angle.

"Holy fuck!" Bella panted as I penetrated her deeply. I rolled my hips, slamming in hard.

"You can take it. You know this is tame for me." She began to ramble as I pounded into her over and over again. I could feel her begin to pulse around my cock, and in turn it set off my own release. "Yes…such a fucking hot pussy…" I muttered, exploding inside her.

Bella lay sprawled out on the table, naked except for her bra. Her tits were still hanging out from when I had attacked them, and I loved how pert it made them.

"I'm going to jump in your shower quickly," I replied, putting my cock away.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" Bella asked, running her hands down her body.

"I think you might be too distracting. I'll only be a few minutes. Wait for me in your bed and bring some beers up."

"You're bossy tonight," she sighed, sitting up to put her tits away. "Where are my panties?"

"Ruined," I replied, throwing her miniskirt over to her.

"One day I'm going to make you take me shopping for underwear."

"I don't see the point in underwear when you're with me."

"It's a good thing I only see you once a month then," she mused, starting to turn all the lights off. "Get a move on then, Cullen. The night is still young." She had a mischievous grin on her face. I knew that look—Bella was ready to play.

After my shower, I walked into her bedroom naked. There was no point in getting dressed; I was going to be dipping my dick for most of the night, anyway.

Bella was lying on her bed sipping a beer. "Yours is over there," she said as she motioned toward the bookshelf.

"Thanks," I muttered, picking up the bottle while watching her. She was still in her bra and mini skirt. "You have far too many clothes on."

"A bra and mini skirt? I disagree," she smoldered, looking down at my semi hard cock.

"Open your legs, Baby." Bella spread her legs, giving me full view of her pussy. "Now stroke that pretty pussy while I sit here and drink my beer."

"You're not going to help?" she pouted. "You're supposed to be making it up to me. You were a real jerk on your last visit. You ran out on me."

"You know I have deadlines. I can't miss a drop. I'm tied in with Aro for another two years."

"He treats you like a lap dog," she spat, closing her legs.

It seemed Bella hadn't finished fighting with me yet.

"Hey, open those fucking legs. I wasn't done looking."

"We need to talk about this, Edward. I mean what the fuck are we even doing?"

"Baby, I've been riding all day. Do we have to do this now? All I want to do at the moment is drink my beer and then sink my cock into your warm pussy and lose myself."

"What am I to you? That's all I want to know."

I shook my head, taking another swig of beer. What was it about women and feelings?

"I make time to see you when I'm in the area, doesn't that already tell you?"

"So, I'm just your whore in this area?"

"It's not like that…"

"How do I know? Edward, I haven't seen you for five weeks!" I could see the fury in her eyes. I'd really hurt her last month, running out in the middle of the night like I did, but Aro had called about an extra drop. I had no choice. He was my boss. I had to do as I was told.

"I don't have a string of women scattered across the country, if that's what you're trying to imply."

"You could just be saying that. Maybe you tell all your women that."

"Jesus, Woman! Do you really think I could keep this shit up in every state? The reason my cock starts leaking for you the moment I walk in is because I'm not fucking anyone else. Your pussy is the only one I want, so open up your fucking legs and start playing with your clit—_now_!"

"Jeez, there's no need to shout. I was only wondering," Bella grinned seductively as she opened her legs again. "You mean rub my clit like this?" She began to gently tease her herself, running her fingers over her entrance.

"Fuck, yeah, just like that," I licked my lips, mesmerized by her fingers as she pleasured herself. "Make yourself nice and wet, Baby. I want to lick every drop of your juices."

"Ugh…tell me how, Edward. What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to strip you naked first, then pull your legs as wide as they will go before fucking you with my tongue. I'm going to eat your sweet pussy until you see fucking stars."

"Mm…now, start now…please." Bella began thrashing against her fingers.

"I want to watch you cum first. Work those digits faster. Come on, Baby, fuck yourself." She fell at my words, just as I knew she would. Bella _loved_ my dirty mouth.

I got up, joining her on the bed as she began to come down from her orgasm.

"Mm…I can smell you," I mused, pulling her legs farther apart. It was a heady mix that was making my mouth water. "Are you ready for me to tongue fuck you or do you need a few more minutes to calm down?"

"Now—fucking now," Bella groaned, feeling my breath against her sex.

I didn't need to be told twice. I took a long lick, sucking up her juices as I went. She tasted so sweet. I was addicted to her scent and moaned in satisfaction as I sucked her clit into my mouth. Bella clamped her legs around my head, squirming from the pleasure.

"Hush, Baby," I cooed, moving my hands under her ass to keep her legs apart. "I'm eating this pussy whether you like it or not. You'll just have to deal with the excruciating pleasure."

"E…Ed…oh…fuck…" Bella threw a pillow over her face, trying to control herself. I pushed my tongue inside her entrance while using my fingers to stroke up and down her clit. She was trying to move, but my one hand was holding her hips in place. She was only a tiny thing, after all. "E…Edward…ugh…ugh…UGH!"

"Fuck, I love the taste of your arousal when you cum," I muttered, lapping up every ounce of her juices.

"Holy fuck," Bella panted, lying on her back when I finally let go of her legs.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you last month," I whispered, crawling up her body. "Am I forgiven?"

"Almost," Bella giggled, feeling my rock hard cock teasing her entrance. "How about you fuck me with that huge cock of yours, then we can call it quits?"

"Deal," I smirked, thrusting deep inside her. Bella arched her back off the mattress as I filled her, slamming into her hot sex over and over. "I love fucking your pussy. Fuck, it feels _so_ good," I ranted. Bella was already lost, fisting the pillows behind her. "Your pussy is the only one I want," I grunted. My balls were slapping against her ass as I rotated my hips, pushing my cock right inside her. "Are you listening to me?" I snarled, squeezing her tits and sucking on her nipples one at a time.

"Oh…Y…yes!"

"Who's pussy do I want?"

"Fuck…ugh…mine.

"You better not ever give this pussy to anyone else."

"F…fuck. I won't!" Bella began to fall around me as I massaged her clit.

"Now, it's my turn to cum," I whispered in her ear, flipping her over onto all fours.

Bella was so exhausted she could hardly kneel. I snaked my arm around her for support, gripping her breast before plunging inside her from behind.

"Oh, Edward…I can't…"

"Fucking take it, you little whore," I growled, twisting her nipple as I did. "I know you can."

"Too much…it's too much!" she cried.

"Oh no, Baby. _This_ would be too much," I cooed, running my fingers over her throbbing clit. "You love me playing with your clit, don't you?" Bella groaned in response. "I want to go deeper," I snarled, pushing her face down on the bed, pulling her arms behind her back to use them as leverage. I could get so fucking deep this way. "This is what I fucking wanted. To bury my cock in your pussy," I groaned, feeling her hot wet pussy soak my entire cock. Bella was moaning like a porn star as I fucked the shit out of her. It didn't take long for her to cum all over my cock and it set about my release. I came hard and fast into her glorious pussy.

"Motherfucker…you're pussy…fuck yes!" I roared, riding through my orgasm. When I let go of Bella's arms, she collapsed on the bed, totally spent. "Now _that's_ what I call a fucking fuck," I panted, lying next to her a few minutes later.

"Mmm…" Bella moaned as I massaged her ass.

"I'm going to fix myself a sandwich. Are you hungry?" She shook her head. "I'll give you a little time to rest. I want you once more before I let you sleep." She groaned at the thought. "You're not sore down there already, are you?" I mused, running my hand between her ass cheeks, toward her drenched pussy.

"Fuck, Edward. I'm sensitive. Go and fucking eat," Bella groaned as I stroked her clit. I chuckled, biting her neck softly before jumping up to get something to eat.

I raided her fridge and was halfway through eating a ham and cheese sandwich when Bella came down and joined me, wearing an old T shirt of mine.

"Recovered yet?" I smirked, taking another bite of sandwich.

"You're a fucking animal."

"And you love it," I winked.

"When are you leaving?" she questioned, taking a seat in front of me.

I looked at my watch. "I'll need to be on the road in three hours."

"So soon," she sighed, playing with her hair.

"This isn't forever. Once my debt is paid, I'll be free."

"Two years is a long time."

"Hey." I lifted her chin up. "You know I'd rather be here. I hate this as much as you."

"Do you?"

"Yes," I exhaled. We'd been over this so many times and it always ended the same way.

"I don't understand why you can't be based here."

I wasn't going to bring my shit to her door, and I wish Bella understood. No one knew about her—not even Aro. I kept it that way for a reason. I transported some serious cargo for Aro Volturi…cargo that people often wanted to steal. If anyone knew about Bella, they'd use her as leverage to break me. I couldn't put her in that position.

"We've had this conversation so many times," I stressed, pulling at my hair.

"You never give me any fucking answers. I can't keep doing this, Edward. It isn't fair."

"Every fucking month," I seethed. "We fight about this _every_ fucking time."

"Because you never give me any answers. I know hardly anything about you. Just your name and that you fuck like an animal!"

"I'm trying to keep you safe. Isn't that reason enough to not tell you my life story?" I glared, slamming my fist down on her table.

"No. I have no idea what you're keeping me safe from." She was impossible.

"Bella, trust me, you don't want to know."

"You can't expect me to wait for you and open my legs whenever you're in town." Yes, I fucking could! Maybe it was harsh, but Bella _would_ fucking wait for me. It wouldn't be this way forever.

"You'll wait for me," I smirked.

"You fucking asshole!" Bella screeched, standing up. My cock was as hard as steel again. "You may know how to fuck hard, but I'm not controlled by sex. I need more than that, Edward."

"I give you more than sex, you know I do," I replied, standing up to stalk her around the table. Bella could see the hunger in my eyes and my obvious desire. I was still naked, after all.

"No you don't," she glared. "You can't pacify me with sex this time."

"I can't?" I frowned, tilting my head.

"No," she fumed, trying to dart out of my way. I caught her, though. My reactions were too quick.

"I think I can," I snarled, slamming her down on the table and pulling her legs apart. "I want you to wait for me because I'm fucking yours, Bella. You have every fucking single piece of me. Do you understand?" The fury in her eyes dimmed as I stared at her. Then she was kissing me, scraping her nails through my unruly hair. I gripped her legs, pulling her toward me so her ass was hanging off the table. "Do you want my cock again?"

"Ugh, yes!" Bella groaned, pulling on my bottom lip with her teeth. She was my little sex kitten. Pushing her back against the table, I removed her T-shirt and lifted her hips, filling her in one swift motion.

"Say you'll wait for me," I snarled, rolling my hips as a grabbed her tits, pulling on her nipples. "No one can fuck you like me!"

"Fuck, I'll wait…I'll fucking wait!" Bella mewled, gripping the side of the table. I still wasn't deep enough. I needed to get her back upstairs, so I lifted her into my arms. Still impaled on my cock, I carried her up the stairs.

"I'm going to fuck you once more then let you sleep," I whispered as Bella planted kisses down my neck. "Grip the headboard, Baby," I purred into her ear once I'd placed her down on the bed. Bella did as she was told and I slowly began to rub her clit. "I want you to scream for me this time. Let it all out as I fuck the shit out of you." I thrusted inside her as I spoke. The headboard was knocking against the wall as I assaulted her pussy. I was fucking her so hard we both had sweat trickling down our faces. After several minutes, I lost myself in her warmth, fucking her slowly but deeply. Bella and I almost came together when we finally climaxed..

"You're fucking amazing," I whispered as she collapsed on the bed. She was already half asleep.

I knew I had to think about leaving soon. It would be another four weeks until I saw her again.

I took a quick shower and changed. Bella was curled up in her sheets when I walked back in.

Leaning in, I kissed her neck. "I have to go, Baby. I'll see you really soon," I whispered. She didn't stir. That was probably for the best.

I looked back at Bella before switching her light off.

"Edward," she called just before I was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"You're barred," she muttered, still half asleep. I chuckled to myself. That's what she always said when I left.

"We'll see about that next month. Now sleep," I cooed, closing her door behind me.

Taking my packages out of Bella's safe, I made my way out to my Harley, ready to head back out on the road.

The life of a drug runner wasn't all bad when you had a woman like Bella Swan waiting for you, but I couldn't wait until the day I could return for good.

* * *

**Hosts' note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Please don't leave hints or theories about the identity of the author, or ask them to contact you—we're an anonymous contest, and this may lead to disqualification.**

**Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at DirtyTalkEdward**

**Public voting: August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013.**


End file.
